The present disclosure is related to testing of network and telecommunication protocols, and more particularly, with the end-to-end testing of applications that communicate over networks, including simple networks using a single protocol and converged networks that involve multiple protocols.
An application server, in an n-tier architecture, is a server that hosts an API to expose business logic and business processes for use by third-party applications. Application servers are based on a variety of platforms such as Microsoft® .NET and Java™ based platforms. Microsoft is a registered trademark of Microsoft Inc. in the United State, other countries or both and Java is a trademark of Sun Microsystems in the United States, other countries or both. An application server is typically executed on a computer server and executes one or more applications. An application server provides data and code integrity; centralized configuration; improves security and performance; and a lower total cost of ownership. The web applications running on the application server may need to be tested.